


Getting Together

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: When the new farmer girl falls in love/lust at first sight, she takes control and goes after Shane.What will result from them getting together?
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! More smutty fluff! And angst thrown in.  
> Trigger warnings in advance of alcoholism, suicidal ideation, depression, etc.  
> Smut warnings will be posted as well...

Miss Bumpkin didn't believe in love at first sight until she saw Shane for the first time. He was rugged, handsome, and mysterious. He did look hung over, upon closer inspection. But maybe he had just had a little too much fun the other night?

"Miss Bumpkin? Are you still with us?"

"Oh! Mister Mayor! Everyone...I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention!"  
"That was Shane. He is one of our more standoffish residents here at Stardew Valley. He moved here about a few months ago to work at Jojo."  
"Jojo Market is here?"  
"Yes. They have been here a little over a year now."  
"Wish they would be gone-"  
"Mister Pierre!"  
"Don't worry Mr. Pierre, I don't shop there unless I would have to. I will be bringing my business to your door primarily."  
Mister Pierre grinned from ear to ear.  
"Jojo Market is a hot topic in our town. Some residents love it and a few l, such as yourself Miss Bumpkin, would rather shop locally."  
"If more shops like mine could open up-"  
"Moving on, let's get you settled in your new home," the mayor said, wanting to quickly change the subject.

\---

Miss Bumpkin looked at Shane as he made his quiet entrance to the Saloon later that night. Shane was a man who liked to drink as the bartender quickly went over to him and brought a canned bear. Gus and Shane seemed to know each other very well.  
"I see that look in your eyes," Pam said as she wandered over to Miss Bumpkin, "You like that guy over there, don't you?"  
"I think he's hot," she grinned at Pam.  
She finished her swig of bear and laughed with a hint of smoker lung.  
"I don't what you see in that guy, but why don't you buy him a few beers and see what happens? You're still young, might as well have some fun!"  
Emily shook her head as she joined their conversation.  
"He's the town drunk, Miss Bumpkin. He doesn't leave here until closing time and he is usually wasted."  
"Maybe he just likes to drink?"  
"He drinks every day. Some is OK, but the way he drinks...Gus tells me to give him beer with non-alcohol when he thinks he's had enough."  
"Maybe you could mix some regular with the non? I would like to give him that, I think."  
Emily sighed, knowing Miss Bumpkin hadn't heard a word she had said to her.  
"Very well. Do you want to open up a tab?"  
"No. Just one 'half-beer' for Shane whenever I come."  
Miss Bumpkin paid up and watched Emily bring over his beer. He looked up and Miss Bumpkin smiled at waved to him.  
Shane's eyes widened slightly. It was someone he had never seen before who looked fairly young. She fawned over him like he was prized catch. Maybe she was drunk like he was? Hey, it is was free beer. He waved back to her and took a swig.  
"Smooth girl! Look at you!" Pam laughed before breaking out into a cough, "I really need to quit these cigarettes..."  
"You might as well go talk to him," Emily encouraged, "Did you want anything?"  
"I'll wait until the weekend and request a Jack and Cola. I allow myself a once a week drink. It won't be as special otherwise."  
"I wish Shane was the same way you were," Emily smiled, "Do you want just a cola, then?'  
"Sure."  
"And don't let Shane get a sip of the jack and cola, he will need draggin' back home to his Aunt's house," Pam laughed.  
Emily handed Miss Bumpkin her cola and Emily gave her payment.  
"Keep the change."  
Miss Bumpkin walked over to Shane and smiled at him.  
"My name is (YN) Bumpkin. What's your name?"  
"Shane."  
"Nice to meet you Shane."  
He hummed in response and took a swig.  
"Sorry I am not much of a chatty guy."  
"I can stay and chat your ear off, if you don't mind?"  
"Why?"  
"Well I...why can't I?"  
"Yeah sure why not..." He mumbled.  
"So I've heard you work at Jojo's Market."  
He frowned, ignoring her question and taking another big drink of his beer.  
"I've had friends back in my old town who worked for Jojo's Market and they hated it. So I guess it sucks to work there here also."  
"Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," he said.  
"Ok. So we won't talk about that."  
"Listen, I appreciate you being so nice to me. But I don't talk to strangers."  
"Oh. I just..."  
Miss Bumpkin bit her lower lip, at a loss for words.  
"Don't be a stranger then. Maybe we can chat another night."  
She quickly made her exit and took a brisk walk home. She would give him the benefit of the doubt: maybe he was shy and grumpy. Maybe he was one of those guys with failed relationships or divorced. He was living with family at the moment so maybe he was down on his luck.  
The day wore down on her by the time she got home and she hopped into bed and promptly fell asleep until the rooster woke her up the next morning.

\---

Miss Bumpkin decided to shop at Jojo Market and chat with a few folks. Sam worked part-time as a cleaner but couldn't chat for long. She also caught up with Pam and found out about some good beers. Miss Bumpkin noticed Shane hard at work. He moved lightening fast and had great coordination. He restocked the shelves so efficiently it was impressive. She tried to grab his attention but he was so focused on work that he never noticed her.

She went and grabbed a few things, including a condom box. She wanted to seduce Shane and wanted to be prepared. The village was old fashioned and believed in abstinence education but Miss Bumpkin wasn't that naiive. She wanted to be prepared from all that she had learned growing up in a city. Luckily, the cashier was so zoned out from boredom she paid no mind to the condom purchase. She didn't want rumors spreading about her in the small town.

She wanted to make one more stop before leaving to work on the farm.

...Later that day...

"Shane please report to the service desk!" The loud intercom declared.

Shane sighed. He was nearly done for the day. What could his boss want to bitch at him about?

There was an odd fixed smile on his boss as he approached the desk.  
"Mister Shane. I don't know what you've been doing differently, but you've received a customer compliment!"

"Compliment? For what?"

"For your work ethic. The customer apparently never saw someome who worked so quickly and efficiently to stock shelves."

"Who was it?"

"She asked to stay anonymous."

She. His heartbeat began to quicken. It was her. But why?

"That was a nice thing for her to do, I say," the manager said, "Anyways, here's your little gift card. It won't buy you your favorite beer but maybe lunch on us for today."

"Thanks boss."

"Why don't you take your lunch now and then wrap things up when you come back?"

"Already had lunch."

"You left the floor without notifying us?"

"What? I was scheduled to go so I went."

"Just...get back to work. You are impossible."

Shane kept his mouth shut and went promptly back to work. For the rest of the day he couldn't stop thinking about Miss Bumpkin.


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut to follow...

The week passed by in a blur and it was Friday night before Shane realized it. He used his gift card to buy a few packs of beer and sat by the dock drinking away. It was a weird week. This new girl at the farm next door would not give up on bothering him. She kept him company by the fire at the Saloon at night with free booze. His Aunt encouraged her to speak with him, which didn't help. In the morning, Miss Bumpkin greeted him on the path going to Jojo's. No matter how curt and rude he was to her, she stuck to him like glue.  
He could finally get some peace and quiet sitting at the lake by himself.  
He heard footsteps behind him and surely enough, she was there.  
"I can't get rid of ya can I?" He said.  
He turned away from her and drunk another cold one.  
"Can I have one too?" She softly asked.  
"Sure. I owe ya for all the beers you keep buying me."  
She sat next to him like they were old friends. He felt that tingle over his skin again. What was this?  
"What is this beer?" She asked.  
"Local beer. Has a forest or pine aftertaste. Weird but good," he answered.  
"Is like like a Winter Eve beer?"  
"No. They come out with a special Winter Eve beer for that! Has some spice in it or somethin'."  
"Wow. I would like to try that," she smiled.  
Miss Bumpkin took a good swig of beer.  
"Yeah! I do taste that after taste!"  
He decided not to reply as she took another drink of his own beer.  
"Why didn't you come to the Saloon?" She asked.  
"I wanted to be alone."  
"But, don't you like the company?"  
"I...I'm not a people person."  
"I'm not either."  
"What?"  
"Im trying to be different now. Since I'm far removed from everyone I've known living here, I'm trying to get to know people. Especially...someone I'm attracted to."  
As Miss Bumpkin took a long drink of beer, Shane stared at her wide eyed.  
"Stop pulling my leg. What are you even saying? Young lady I think you were drunk before you got here."  
"I can't help it, Shane. I think you are very attractive."  
"Very attractive? What? How? You mind explaining?"  
"I don't know how to. I just look at you and I know how I feel."  
"Are you one of those girls who likes older guys since they have 'experience' and whatnot?"  
Shane took a good drink of his beer.  
"I'll tell ya upfront. Ain't nobody been into some loser like me. I have zero experience. I ain't that older guy experience you've been looking for."  
"I don't care about that. I'm not experienced either. And how are you a loser? You work hard, you are cold and mysterious, and you have adorable dimples when you smile or laugh."  
He involuntarily smiled.  
"What? No one has ever said that to me before."  
"Maybe we are meant to be something."  
"Hey listen. I'm some guy trying to fumble his way through life. I live with my Aunt and Goddaughter. There are better guys."  
"But you're the one I want. What if...we were just friends with benefits for now? I'm figuring things out too. Grew up in and out of foster care until I aged out."  
"No shit," Shane blinked, "Me too. My parents were no good. I even knew it from when I was a kid. But living in and out of places...."  
He trailed off. Not wanting to talk about that.  
"You don't have to talk about it if it makes you sad. Have you ever talked to anyone about it?"  
"I'm a man. Men don't talk about shit like this. We keep it movin'."  
"You can talk to me about any 'shit' you want. My friends back in the city keep in touch with me and I tell them anything and everything. Also, I had a good therapist-'  
"I don't need a shrink. What the fuck are they gonna do? Shut up talking your stupid nonsense."  
"Whatever Shane. It was an idea. Don't get so defensive," she replied.  
"Why don't you head on home now?" He said.  
"Are you really going to sit there and and tell me to get lost?"  
"I don't know...why are you still trying when I'm not interested?"  
"I think you are interested. I see how you look at me. You just are...defensive. I have to confess something to you. I put on a happy face but I trust NO ONE. I only started to trust you now since we share a similar past. But generally... I trust no one. I really don't."  
"Maybe it's better to keep it that way," he said.  
"I used to think that too. I have never dated anyone seriously all 23 years of my life...but for the first time...I have that pounding in my chest, that need, that desire to do what I've never done-"  
"Are you drunk?" He asked.  
"I'm a jack and cola girl, don't kid yourself. I'm just a little buzzed but I am speaking my truth. I...want you to make me a woman Shane. I've made up my mind."

His eyes widened as his heart started to pound and the entirety of his body came to life.  
"Do you know what you are saying?" He asked her, carefully.  
"Yes."

Shane took her hand and carefully looked at her. His heart was   
still pounding and hoped that she didn't notice his growing erection. He hadn't felt like this in years. He had given up on finding a girlfriend a long time ago.

"Once ya sleep with someone. There's no taking that back. And you'll want someone more experienced than me anyways."

"I want it to be you, Shane. Please."

He took in a deep breath.

"Take me away then, Miss Bumpkin. I'll be your friend with benefits."


	3. Becoming A Man and Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Miss Bumpkin have their first night of passion together.

Miss Bumpkin held hands with Shane as they walked through the woods and back to her home. She had remodeled grandpa's old cabin in the week, which ate up most of her funds, to accommodate a bigger bed and a small kitchen. She couldn't imagine how embarrassed she would be if she had asked Shane to come over when she only had a twin bed. How would have that even worked?

"Welcome to my abode. Make yourself comfortable. You can put your beer in the fridge to keep it cool."

They both entered the house and Shane awkwardly looked around. What was he doing with a young and horny girl? 

"Listen (YN), if you just want to hang out I'm cool with that."

"Are you gay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry to be blunt. But are you gay?"

"That's not the issue! I just don't want to take advantage of you. I just want to make sure that you are 100 percent sure-"

"I've been the one harassing you," she giggled, making his arousal come back to life, "I've made up my mind, Shane. I promise I am certain about my choices. Why don't we...get more comfortable and have a shower together?"

"You might not like that idea."

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I'm getting hard."

She looked down and grinned before she started to giggle again.

"What's funny?"

"No no. I'm not laughing at that I'm sorry. I really like that I make you hard."

"I like that too," he honestly admitted. 

"We can't do that anyway in the shower. We wouldn't know how," she reminded him.

"I might try it," he said in a lowered voice. What had gotten into him?

"I'm not on the pill so we don't want anything to happen from not using protection," she cleared her throat, "Anyways, come on. Let's get in the shower together."

He followed her like a dog in heat. He made a mental note of a box of condoms on a nightstand not far from the bed. She really had been thinking about doing "that" with him. 

They both got undressed and when they both looked at each other naked in the bathroom they liked what they saw.

"Come. Let's get into the shower," she said.

She turned on the tap and stepped inside. Shane followed her and his erection rubbed against her body.

"Oh," she was caught off guard how warm his cock felt.

Shane and Miss Bumpkin deeply kissed each other as the warm water hit their bodies. Shane started to involuntarily grind into her crotch which finally caused her to pull back.  
"Wait. Shane."  
"Sorry. I should know better..."  
He moved back, inwardly cursing himself. He was a man, but he was a grown man and knew better.   
As they both caught their breath, she took her homemade body wash from Pierre's Shop and poured some into her hand before rubbing it over Shane. 

"I'll wash you and then you can wash me, right?" She said.

She rubbed over Shane's chest, his stomach, and then wandered down to his cock. She noticed Shane started to breath even heavier.  
Shane could only feel his throbbing cock and that urge deep inside of him for a release. It had been so long and having someone pleasure him felt even better than he could have imagined.  
She rubbed all over his cock and balls, slightly moving him back so that she could assure that he would press himself into her. The sexual tension between them grew further.  
She rinsed off his cock with the portable showerhead and started to rub his cock up and down with her other hand.  
He moaned loudly as she started to masturbate him in the shower. She stopped to put the showerhead back up before resuming.   
Her clitoris was tingling and throbbing in excitement and each breath and moan from him made her more aroused. Miss Bumpkin now understood why many of her friends got pregnant. She wanted to ask him to put it inside of her right then and there, despite knowing better. She kept her mouth shut instead.  
Shane felt like he was stiffening up even further and knew he was getting close. In a big rush of pleasure, he ejaculated over the shower wall, her thigh, and her hip. He didn't even apologize as he panted and gasped for his breath. That pressure deep within him was gone and was replaced with relief, satisfaction, and pleasure.

She took down the showerhead and rinsed away the evidence of his orgasm.   
When she finished, he took the body wash and rubbed all over her body in return. He concentrated on her breasts and in-between her thighs the most.   
Shane rubbed her body in all of the right places and it drove her insane. He rinsed off the soap and then inserted a finger inside of her, causing her to moan. He inserted two fingers and played around inside of her pussy. She was his erotic playground. But the night was as young as she was. He wanted to really get into it with her, so he had to get them out of the shower.  
"You're done already?" She asked him as he removed himself from her.  
"Not yet. Let's get out of the shower and we can continue where we left off," he said.

\---

Miss Bumpkin cried out as Shane experimented with her pussy. He fingered her over and over again, simulating what was to come, and had become very aware of his pulsing arousal that had come back to life. She moaned his name and spread her legs further open for him to finger her.  
She whimpered all of a sudden as he got more intensive.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, frantic.  
"I don't know! It hurts like hell, though!"  
As she whimpered, Shane had the sudden notion to kiss her down there. He planted a gentle kiss and a feeling he couldn't describe washed over him. He pulled back, but he didn't want to stop kissing her.  
"Do you feel better now? Should I kiss it again?"  
"Do that again, Shane."  
He leaned down and kissed her there once more.  
"Right there at the top. That feels amazing."  
He kissed and licked her clit and she moaned loudly.  
"That feels amazing. Keep going Shane."  
He could taste her arousal and the blood that was there from his rough foreplay. But he didn't dare to stop now.  
She cried out as he pleasured her clit.  
As he continued to lick and suck over he he noticed a flood of arousal was coming out from her. That urge to be inside of her came roaring back. He sat up, his face soaked, and he went to get the condom.  
He mumbled to himself as he unwrapped the condom and slid it over his hard cock. With beginner's luck, he managed to slide it over his shaft securely.  
He moved into lower half and desperately tried to find her entrance. He used his hand to move his cock around until he inserted himself deep inside of her hot core.  
As she moaned in pleasure, Shane started to thrust inside of her. There was no thought process, just a continuous pumping of his cock inside of her. He didn't want to stop and he didn't know if he could stop. He broke out into a huge sweat, moving his body so quickly and erotically was like nothing he had ever felt before.  
That feeling over his cock and balls grew again. He continued to fuck her, chasing his next orgasm.   
Just when he was about to reach his limit, he was about to come. He slowed his thrusting as his cum exploded from within him.  
He moaned her name. He pulled back and felt a slight resistance as he took himself out. He grabbed the condom when he realized it was not pulling out with him.  
"Shit! Did the condom get stuck?" She asked.  
"I got it..."  
Shane discarded the condom and came back to lay with Miss Bumpkin. He was rewarded with a long and deep kiss....


	4. Finished Before We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane encourages Miss Bumpkin to engage in harmful drinking behaviors. When he sees what he is doing to her, he pushes her away from him. She exposes a fear of abandonment that mirrors his own, and it makes him more determined to save her since he just can't save himself....  
> Trigger warnings of dark broken home themes and themes of alcoholism

Miss Bumpkin woke up but was alone. She sat up, feeling lonely. After keeping busy all night long, Shane wrapped his arm around her from behind until they both fell asleep.  
As she wandered to the kitchen, she found a note on her table:

"Hey (YN),

The rooster woke me up this morning but you went back to sleep after he stopped the wake up call. I didn't have the heart to wake you again. I had to make it to work. I work Monday thru Saturday as you might have guessed. I am off Sundays, which ain't bad. I spend time with my goddaughter Jas when I'm not hungover. Otherwise, that's my recovery day when needed (which is a lot of the time. But we all have our vices!)  
I hope you had as much of a good time as I did.   
I dont know what you see in me, but I will accept all of your advances from now on. I'll come along for the ride to be whatever you want me to be.  
I ain't one for romance, but I'll try to be for you.  
I picked some flowers outside and made a makeshift boquet for you. It isn't nearly what you deserve. Look forward to more."

\--

"Hey, you!" Miss Bumpkin grinned as she came over with two jack and colas.  
"Hey," he grinned.  
Pam leaned over to Emily, "Oh yeah. She definitely got into his pants. Look at how they are looking at each other!"  
"Pam! Don't be a gossip!" Emily replied.  
"You know I'm right. Oh! Look he grabbed her by the waist!"  
Shane and Miss Bumpkin held each other as they enjoyed their drinks.  
Shane's Aunt noticed what was going on and was pleasantly surprised. If she could help Shane get together with Miss Bumpkin, she could convince him to move out and take his binge drinking with him. She decided to take the initiative and encourage them.

"Hello! I think we may or may not have met?"  
"Oh!" Miss Bumpkin said, "You're Shane's Aunt, right?"  
"Yes. I am indeed. Pleasure to meet you once more."  
Miss Bumpkin giggled.  
"Nice to meet you, Ma'mn."  
"I just wanted to say that you two make a lovely couple."  
"Auntie!"   
Shane blushed a furious red as he tensed up.  
"We just started seeing each other. But I agree. I think we would make a lovely couple someday," Miss Bumpkin smiled.  
Shane was too embarrassed to say anything.  
"Look at how red he is! I have never seen him like this around another girl-!"  
"Auntie," he protested.

"You're always welcome to come visit us. I have a good feeling you will become part of the family in no time."  
Shane would normally protest the mere thought of settling down. He knew better than to set himself up for failure.  
"Shane, do you want another drink?"  
"Yes, please!"

\---

"Listen, I had a great time but I better head home now."  
Miss Bumpkin felt disappointed.  
"Do you want to come over Sunday night?" She asked.  
"Sure. I'll let Auntie know in advance not to expect me."  
He paused as he watched her smile again.  
"If my Aunt invites you over to dinner sometime, do you think you'd wanna come?"  
"Of course," she smiled, "She seems like a nice lady. She means well."  
"Yeah..."  
Shane cleared his throat.  
"See ya, then."  
With that, he abrubtly walked away from her and headed home 

\--

Shane knocked on the door Sunday evening with a cheap bouquet of flowers and another six pack of beer.  
"Hey Shane! Come on in!"  
Miss Bumpkin opened the door and Shane handed her the flowers.  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
He threw his six pack in the fridge and took four beers out.  
"Time to celebrate! Weekend time!"

The night became a blur as Miss Bumpkin became completely drunk with six drinks with Shane's encouragement.  
He started swearing when she could barely stand up and was a giggling mess.  
"What have I done? I can't do this..."

\---

The next morning, Miss Bumpkin felt like she had been smashed with a baseball bat. She sat up, groaning. She was also depressed and heartbroken. Shane blamed himself for what had happened but she couldn't hold him responsible. She knew it was her fault she had drunk way too much last night. She could have told him "no".  
All of the memories of the previous night came back to her:

She had started to tug and pull down Shane's pants but he protested.  
"You're too drunk! We can't do this right now."  
She started sobbing like a child.  
Shane was stunned into silence. He watched her crying, feeling incredibly guilty.  
She started to feel sick and rushed up to throw up in the bathroom. She barely made it in time.  
She felt the sensation of her hair being held back as she kept vommitting.   
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't encourage you to be like me. This isn't right. I don't think I can come back here anymore."  
"No," she sobbed, "Don't leave! Please. It's my fault. Don't leave! Don't..."  
He held her from behind, squeezing her tightly.  
"You're better off without me. Trust me."

\---

Miss Bumpkin still hung out with Shane at the Tavern, buying him a half-beer every night, but there was a clear distance between them now. But she wanted to show him that she didn't want to give up on him no matter how much distance was between them.  
Other guys tried to flirt with her, but she completely ignored their advances. It was eventually understood that she only had eyes for Shane.

Summer passed and Miss Bumpkin was slowly growing her farm and learning how to grow crops. Autumn arrived and Miss Bumpkin couldn't help but notice that Shane was coming to the Saloon less and less.  
She decided to ask his Aunt what was wrong.  
She hesitated for a long time before she answered her.  
"Shane and I recently got into a fight. I confronted him about his drinking and he flew into a rage. I told him if he couldn't stop drinking by winter that he would have to find somewhere else to live. He made Jas cry. I saw that he felt horrible about it and apologizes. But the damage is done. Jas wants nothing to do with Uncle Shane right now. Shane goes to work, does God knows what, then comes home to sleep. I hear his alarm go off and he heads straight to work. He must go to the pool house and shower or something because he doesn't even do that here anymore."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Well, if you want to try and talk to him then feel free. He might get nasty though, so be strong."  
Miss Bumpkin's heart was racing, but knew she had to try and help Shane.


	5. Saving Each Other

It was starting to get dark, but Miss Bumpkin was determined to find Shane. She looked for him at his favorite drinking spot, but had no luck. As she walked off to continue her search, she saw Shane's work jacket in the bushes.  
"Shane?" She called out for him.   
No response.  
She walked deeper into the woods and saw a bag with what looked like the rest of Shane's uniform.  
"Shane?!" She called out, becoming more anxious. She checked for her knife used to attack predators in the mines and was relieved to know it was there. Her mind began racing as she wondered if a killer or animal had come after Shane.  
"Shane! It's me!'  
She wandered deeper into the forest until she saw something in the distance near the cliffs. She moved closer and saw several packs of beer strewn about and Shane lying on the ground sobbing.  
"Shane!"  
That voice. It was her. How did she find him?  
"Don't. Don't come near me."  
Stubborn as always, she approached him.  
"Shane what's wrong? What's happened?"  
"Let me ask you something...What's right? What isn't wrong?"  
She didn't know how to respond to that statement.  
"Every day I feel the same. I work, drink, and sleep. And this pain...this pain..."  
He started sobbing again.  
"I can't do this anymore. I've been coming here and preparing myself to jump."  
"Shane," she frowned, "Don't."  
She knelted down and touched Shane's back.  
"But I always chicken out at the last minute. I'm like my favorite animal. A chicken. A coward. A loser. I could have been something great, but I chose to be a drunk. I can't stop drinking. I've tried many times, but failed. I need my booze. It helps me forget my pain. It makes me forget what I've done. What I did."  
He sobbed.  
"Shane you have done nothing wrong-"  
"I'm a waste of air! Why can't I just go jump?"   
"Shane, no. Please don't do this. There's so much to live for."  
"Easy for you to say! You have a lot more going for you. Your Grandpa left you a farm and a house! You have a purpose. You have a reason to live. You live on for him and his legacy. My family are all gone and I've broken Jas' heart. I can't let her see me like this either. I'm a failure as a man, an uncle, a brother, I can't even be a friend-with-benefits without fucking it up-"  
"Shane, I care about you so much. You're my best friend and I know when the time is right we can start over again."  
"I'm the worst best friend. I'm sorry it was me."  
"I'm not," she teared up, "Shane. I'll help you find a reason to live. But don't do this. This is something you can't take back!"  
"I don't know."  
She approached closer to him and helped him sit up. She kissed him and grimaced when he tasted like beer and vommit.  
"See?" He scoffed, "You didn't believe me. Now you understand-"  
"There is a life that's better than this."  
She gazed into his bloodshot eyes.  
"I want to help you Shane. Let me give you a reason to live."  
Shane blinked, not processing what she had just told him.  
"You won't be alone anymore. I'll fix you."  
"No...stop right there."  
"But why? What do I have to do to make you understand that I-"  
"It's not your job to 'fix me'. I can't let you do that. I will...fix me...fix this...I have to..."  
He grunted.  
"Miss Bumpkin I...I think you better take me to the hospital. I feel like I'm fading..."  
Miss Bumpkin quickly helped him up and they walked together to Dr. Harvey's.

\---

Shane sat up in his hospital bed. He was being discharged today and didnt know how his Aunt would react to his return.   
He had agreed to go see a shrink. The doctor begged him to and he knew that Miss Bumpkin also wanted him to go. The doctor also begged him to stop drinking and he agreed to try again. He was also given medication to help him quit when he would have detox symptoms.  
Miss Bumpkin came into his room, smiling with a care package. It was a bag filed with items.  
"Hey," he smiled.  
"Hey," she smiled in return.  
She kissed him softly and gave him his care package.  
"So, the Doctor is sending you off for your first therapy appointment and I gave you a copy of my key in the bag. When you get back, I'll be waiting to welcome you home."  
"What?" He asked, "What did you say?"  
"Your Aunt and I had a long chat. I agreed to become sober too. I will never drink again. We agreed you should come and stay with me while you detox and go to therapy. We also want you to quit Jojo Market."  
"What? What the hell-"  
"Shane listen. I'll explain."  
He stared at her, annoyed.  
"We can work together on raising chickens. We can work together towards a common goal. You earn what you can from your business and I will earn what I can. If you keep yourself busy, it will help you quit drinking. Jojo Market will trigger you to start back up again."  
"What do you really want from me, (YN)?"  
"What?"  
"What motivates you to try so hard for me?"  
"You are my new purpose, Shane."  
"But why?"  
"Because you are very special to me."  
"But why? I don't get it. It baffles me."  
"Because from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I know, I know. It sounds insane. I tried to keep myself held back from you because I knew most men would run for the hills. I still wonder-"  
She started tearing up, laughing at the same time.  
"Yeah I think most guys would have run away," he said, "If you would have told me this when we first met, I would have avoided you like hell. Maybe even would have considered leaving town. That is downright creepy when you put it into words. Heh heh."  
He held her hand, smiling, as they both laughed.  
"At first, it thought it was just lust. Intensive lust. And I still want you, Shane. But even when you broke it off with me, I couldn't give up on you. Even if we never had sex again, I could live with it knowing we were still friends. I can't even say it-"  
"Come here," he motioned for her.  
She rushed over to him and hugged him in bed. He kissed her teary eyes and then kissed her lips.   
"Are you in love with me? Even after everything that's happened?" He asked her.  
She nodded.  
"You make it easy for someone to love you. Including me."  
She teared up as he leaned in and kissed her.  
"For you, I will try to finally get my life together."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't cry. I'm not worth your tears," he reminded her.  
"Im just so happy. I can't wait for you to come home."  
"Me either," he smiled.


	6. After A Long Day He Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter with some fluff

It had been a long day. A cathartic, cleansing, yet long day. Shane had started the process of therapy and it was like the floodgates had opened. Miss Bumpkin and his Aunt were right. He couldn't go back to that dump Jojo Market and throw himself into a deeper depression. Not when he was trying to talk to a shrink, quit drinking, and the rest.  
He walked away from the bus stop and got closer to the farm. He turned and saw a sign in front of a shed: "Fresh Eggs". She had built him a small coop for when he started his own business. That feeling washed over him again of feeling incredibly blessed. He wasn't a religious person by any stretch, but she made things seem otherworldly. She had a magical presence and for the first time he could not explain it through practical means.  
He noticed how well maintained everything on the farm was overall and wondered how she did it all. He saw little chickens in the distance in a freshly built coop. Miss Bumpkin had bought a few chickens from his Aunt's farm and recognized them almost immediately. When they both had time, he would show her the chickens he had been raising himself. He considered taking a few with him here in his new home.

"Shane!"  
Her voice pulled him away from his thoughts.  
"Hey," he smiled.  
"Welcome home! How was your day?"  
"I'm exhausted," he said.  
"I see," she frowned, "Would you care for some dinner? I made some vegetarian pizza with mushrooms."  
"Oh..."  
"Come on! You won't know until you try it!"  
"I'll just take off the mushrooms..."  
"More for me I guess!" she giggled.  
"Yeah I pretty much like pizza and eggs. Those are my food groups."  
"Oh, come on Shane!"  
"No, I'm serious. Nothing else quit hits the spot."  
"That will make grocery shopping easier I suppose?"  
They continued to chat as they entered their home together...

\---

It was the middle of the night and Shane had woken up. After dinner, he decided to turn in for the night. He didn't even notice when Miss Bumpkin had entered bed with him. He moved over and wrapped his body around her.  
He felt her hip rub against his cock and it sent waves of pleasure through his body. He felt ashamed as he started to get an erection. He subconsciously moved his lower body over her hip and leg and got even harder. He would periodically do this as he lied to himself and said it was just to relieve a little pressure.  
"Shane?"  
"Sorry, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized before turning away from her. He was being a huge pervert while she slept and should have known better. His blue balls were a rightful punishment. He felt her grab his cock and he took in a sharp breath. She pulled down his boxers and started to stroke.  
"W-wait. (Y/N)," he said.  
"You don't like this?"  
"Where are the condoms?" he asked.  
"Oh," she said, "Let me get one. Do you want me to put on the fireplace? It's a little more romantic than the lights."  
"Yeah. Sounds good."  
Miss Bumpkin turned on the fireplace as her heart raced in her chest. Feeling him rub his erection against her hip and leg made her clitoris swell and her pussy feel wet. She had missed his body so badly. She would sometimes play with herself at night when they were just friends for the past several months. She had meant it when she said she still felt the same for him as she did when they first had sex together.  
"I'm coming Shane. Let me dig the condoms out of the drawer here."  
"Take your time. No rush at all."  
He watched her as she bent over to get the condoms. He admired her rear end and the overall shape of her body. She was a healthy size and he really liked that. He was never one for thinner women.  
She ripped off her clothes and he saw her body against the light of the fireplace. He felt those primitive feelings again of wanting to be inside of her and forget everything else.  
She gently ripped open the wrapper and they both worked together to place the condom on him.  
"Go get comfortable," he said to her.  
She went and laid down in the center of the bed with her legs gently spreading open. He sought her entrance and found it easier to find his way inside. He decided to try and take his time with her. He slid himself as deeply as he could go before he pulled back and then gently went back in. It took a lot of effort to move this slowly when his natural desire was to go deep and fast.  
She pulled up her legs and rested them on top of his rear.  
"Deeper Shane," she moaned.  
As he went deeper inside of her, she clenched his cock tighter. She moved up her legs slightly near his waist and moaned. She felt as if he was going even deeper than before.  
He cautiously kept moving slowly as his desire for her grew.  
"Wait. I want to see if I can move my legs up higher."  
He removed himself from her and he helped hold up her legs against his shoulders as he reinserted himself. She moaned loudly as he made love to her in a new way:  
"Yes. Ah...ah...ah...oh....yea...Ah! Ah! Mmmmmm! Ah!"

From that night onwards, he wanted to try all different positions with her. He wanted to make her moan and come with him.


	7. Winter Eve Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning hot and heavy in second half of chapter

Shane knew he was making the right choice. No matter what she would say, he knew he wouldn't regret it. He had also talked over his decision with his therapist and they were supportive. Shane wanted this moment to last a little longer before making the big gesture. He held his hand with hers and he saw her smile while watching TV.  
It had been a long day celebrating Winter Eve and they were both enjoying each other's company on the sofa watching TV. Miss Bumpkin was more in love with Shane than ever after such a wonderful holiday together.  
"I had a great day today," she said.  
"Yeah. It wasn't bad."  
"Jas seemed so happy spending the day with you."  
"Well no, it's just the magic of the day to them! Once you grow up, Winter Eve isn't special anymore."  
"I don't agree. Winter Eve is for everyone," Miss Bumpkin said, "It's who you spend it with and what you make of it. I've had horrible ones with foster families and I've also had some decent ones. And with you...it's one of the best I've ever had."  
He knew that now was his moment.  
"I just remembered that there was something I needed to give to you. A special gift for the end of a special day."  
"Oh! Thank you Shane you didn't have to do that!"  
"I wanted to do it. So just sit tight and I'll be right back."  
Shane's heart raced as he went into the bedroom to get the small gift box. He had ordered the ring from Pierre's as a special order from a relative of the shopkeeper who designed jewelery. Shane didn't want to give Jojo Market another drop of his money (despite Miss Bumpkin caving in and buying a membership not long ago) and had simply asked if Pierre knew anyone. He had not been disappointed.  
Shane re-entered the living room and walked closer to Miss Bumpkin before kneeling on one knee and losing his balance as he fell to the floor.  
"Shane! Are you ok!"  
"No...this wasn't how this was supposed to go..."  
Shane got up, walking off to their shared bedroom and completely embarrassed. He went under the covers and hid away.  
"Shane are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"  
"Just my pride!"  
"What were you trying to do?"  
"It doesn't matter. I will give you your gift when I can keep my balance on the floor!"  
"But why don't you just give me the gift?"  
"I want to be able to do something right for once! Just...forget it!"  
"What were you doing?"  
He sighed.  
"Shane?"  
"I'm going to sleep."  
"I'm coming too, then."  
"No. I...need to be left alone."  
"Shane what's the big deal?"  
"I can't even propose to my girlfriend without fucking it up!"  
"Shane..did you say...?"  
"You couldn't have heard that."  
"I did."  
"Fuck it..."  
Shane got out from under the covers and handed over the gift box to Miss Bumpkin.  
"Do you wanna get married?" He asked.  
Miss Bumpkin opened the box and put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.  
"It's perfect, Shane."

\---

She had said yes.

Shane held his betrothed in his arms as he thought back to their passionate lovemaking:  
They bad both gotten caught within the heat of the moment and disregarded all condoms. The moment he entered her, he felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. He had never felt so alive in that moment.  
"Do you want me to pull it out?" He asked her, wanting to be fully certain she wanted him inside of her like this.  
She clung onto his rear and wrapped her legs around him. When she started to thrust her hips upwards he started to make love to her. That pressure started building and he slowed down to delay the inevitable. Soon, the pressure became urgent. She never once let go of him and her moaning remained consistent.  
In a quick flash, he was coming inside of her. The waves of pleasure and reward radiated all over his body as he slowed his thrusting. He felt his seed leaving his body and a greater pleasurable and contracting sensation in his cock and balls.


End file.
